Rozdział 5: Taśma Końcowa
Rozdział 5: Taśma Końcowa - piąty i ostatni kanoniczny rozdział gry pod tytułem "Bendy and the Ink Machine" następujący po Rozdziale 4: Wielkie Piękności. Został wydany 26 października 2018 roku. Zapowiedzi 04.06.2018 Pojawił się krótki filmik informujący o rozpoczęciu prac nad rozdziałem 5. Przedstawia czarne tło, na którym pojawia się logo theMeatly Games, a później twarz Bendy`ego. Podczas gdy ekran pozostaje całkowicie czarny, można usłyszeć krótki dialog Henry`ego i Allison Angel. Zapytany o cel swojej wizyty, bohater stwierdza, że "Bendy" posiada coś, czego potrzebują. Następnie widać zatopioną grotę, w której znajduje się wejście do ciemnego tunelu. Obraz zaczyna się stopniowo przybliżać, aż w końcu na tle tunelu ukazuje się cyfra pięć. Film kończy się napisem "TERAZ W PRODUKCJI" wraz z zaciemnioną twarzą Bendy`ego w tle. 31.08.2018 Zostaje upubliczniona oficjalna zapowiedź rozdziału 5. Trailer rozpoczyna się od loga Joey Drew Studio. Następnie odzywa się Joey wygłaszający swoje tezy o marzeniach i snach, które znamy już z kasety w rozdziale 3 i 4. "I believe there's something special in all of us." "Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful. Why with enoug belief, you can even cheat death itself." W tle przewijają się sceny przedstawiające jakieś zabarykadowane pomieszczenie, pełne kartek z odciśniętymi śladami dłonie. Na jednej ścianie widnieje napis "What am I" - "Czym jestem". Na drugiej zaś jest napisane "Not monster" - "Nie Potworami". Następnie sceneria przenosi się do okrągłej jaskini, którą znamy już z trailera oznajmiającego o rozpoczęciu prac nad rozdziałem 5. Widzimy tam dodatkowo jakiś środek transportu - łódkę lub pewnego rodzaju pojazd kołowy lub szynowy. Następnie widzimy Rurarza stojącego w korytarzu. W tle na ścianie widać czyiś cień. Być może właśnie Rurarza, być może Projektatora a być może kolejnej nowej postaci. Dodatkowo widać, że korytarz bardzo różni się od tych, które widzieliśmy dotychczas: ściany są inne, są czyste, a same drzwi wyglądają, jakby tu się coś działo, jakby tu dalej pracowali jacyś ludzie. Przypomina to pewnego rodzaju biuro. Następnie widzimy "Bendy'ego" rozglądającego się po pewnym ciemnym pomieszczeniu z kolejną maszyną z firmy Gent. Następnie na ekran wjeżdża napis "The Final Chapter" (rozdział finałowy). Następna w kolejności jest Allison, która odzywa się słowami "Looks like we've bring for fight." lub coś innego w stylu "Przygotujmy się do walki." Po usłyszeniu ryku, Allison powiadamia nas "Here they come." - "Już nadchodzą." Po czym ukazują nam się sceny batalistyczne: Allison walczy z Poszukiwaczami i Straceńcami. W momencie, gdy na ekran wjeżdża "piątka", Allison krzyczy "Help me!" - "Pomocy!". Potem pokazuje się logo gry i w następnym slajdzie data wydania całokształtu gry: 26 października. Kolejny slajd jedynie informuje nas to tym, że można zamówić preorder gry na GameStop. 01.10.2018 - 25.10.2018 Przez dwadzieścia pięć dni regularnie ujawniały się kolejne litery krótkiego hasła. Połączone ze sobą, utworzyły przytoczone poniżej hasło: B E N D Y _ H O L D S _ C L O S E _ Y O U R _ W A Y _ O U T 03.10.2018 Została udostępniona wiadomość głosowa Henry`ego. Podczas nagrania mówi następujący tekst: "If anyone finds this, my name is Henry and I'm trapped far below Joey Drew Studios - a man I used to work to. This crazy things happening down here. Monsters, Demons, Angels. And I'm right now to holding as a prisoner. I don't know how to get out of here, but there's more, there's a secret hidden in the shadows. I-I'm just feeling I've being watched. There is something in work here. If anyone find this, you must know *disturb* hold on *disturb* they are going back" W tłumaczeniu na język polski wygląda on mniej więcej tak: "Jeśli to znalazłeś, pozwól, że się przedstawię. Jestem Henry. Ugrzęzłem w czeluściach Studia Joey'ego Drew'a - człowieka, dla któregoś niegdyś pracowałem. Dziwne rzeczy się tu dzieją. Są Potwory, Demony a nawet Anioły. Czuję się tu jakbym był w więzieniu. Nie mam jak stąd uciec, ale wiedz, że to nie wszystko. W cieniu czai się coś więcej. Chy-chyba mnie obserwuje. Nie jestem tutaj sam. Znalazco, musisz wiedzieć, że... *zakłócenia* ..o nie.. *zakłócenia* ...idą tu z powrotem". 06.10.2018 Pojawił się obrazek przedstawiający pomieszczenie z Rozdziału 5, obdarzony dopiskiem "The studio is falling apart" (studio się rozpada). Na obrazku widać nietypowy korytarz, całkowicie pozbawiony podłogi. Przejście umożliwiają platformy zrobione z pojedynczych desek. Na końcu korytarza stoi Automat, a nad nim wisi zawieszona do góry nogami tabliczka z napisem: "Watch your step" (uważaj jak idziesz) 13.10.2018 Upubliczniono kolejny teaser. Tym razem grafika przedstawia zamknięte drzwi, spod których wypływa atrament. Nad nimi wisi drewniana tabliczka z napisem "Office of Joey Drew" (studio Joey`go Drewa). Na prawo od drzwi widać plakat kreskówki "Little Devil Darlin` ", a na lewo kartki z śladami odciśniętych dłoni, które znamy już z trailera. 20.10.2018 Został udostępniony obrazek przedstawiający wnętrze jaskini, łudząco podobnej do Groty. Widać jakąś drewnianą konstrukcję i olbrzymie rury, a nawet pojedynczy stalagmit przy zabitej deskami budce. Na końcu wystającej spod niej kładki siedzi Straceniec z wędką, a obok niego leży zamknięta skrzynka. 24.10.2018 Pojawiły się wyniki rozstrzygnięcia konkursu fan-art. Oto lista zwycięzców: * Miranda & Damian Hadyi * Catherine S. * Aboco_ * WhicheverComa * HerissonDeCheminee Postacie * Henry Stein * Joey Drew * Ink Bendy/Bestia (debiut) * Tom * Allison Angel * Łapa (debiut) * Straceńcy * Rurarz * Wędkarz * Młotkarz * Poszukiwacz * Poszukiwacz Górnik * Sammy Lawrence Easter Egg: * theMeatly * "Zabłąkany" Bendy Przedmioty * Bekonowa Zupa * Siekiera * Rura * Miecz * Szkło Odkrywców (debiut) Lokalizacje * Joey Drew Studios * Mała Przystań * Sala Tronowa Ścieżka dźwiękowa * Szkice * Taśma Końcowa * Objawienie Kolejnego Świata * Dziedzictwo i Zhańbienie * Rzeka Tuszu * Zniewaga Kompozytora * Nadzy i Przerażeni * Ramię w ramię * Kolejny Upadek * Idąc z Demonem * Prawdziwa Maszyna Tuszu * Wewnątrz Maszyny * Jesteś Tutaj * Ujawnienie Bestii * Atramentowy Demon * Koniec Wszystkiego * Opowieści * Okręgi * Napisy Końcowe Osiągnięcia * Teraz Już To Słyszysz! * Dotknij Palcem * Tu Nie Potrzeba Łyżki * w Tę i z Powrotem * Lenie * Cierpiący w Ciemności * Problemy z Rurami * Słodycz Odkrycia * Dumny z Siebie * Pracownik na Medal * Agresor Tajemnice i teorie Ciekawostki * Nazwę Rozdziału 5 można było zobaczyć w menu gry jeszcze przed jego wydaniem, po zrestartowaniu Steama * Data wydania Rozdziału 5 wyciekła na gamestop.com wraz z informacjami na temat preorderu całokształtu gry na konsole * Twórcy sami przyznali, że tak naprawdę prace nad Rozdziałem 5 rozpoczęli jeszcze przed ukończeniem Rozdziału 4 Galeria CH5 3.png|Rozpoczęcie prac Maxresdefault Gbl1TddDWzk.jpg|Trailer "Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter Five" - NOW IN PRODUCTION! CH5Trailer02.png|Trailer 13JDS1.png|Nagranie Henry'ego Kategoria:Rozdział 5 Kategoria:Rozdziały